My Amnesia Girl
by ClaireAlpha
Summary: During a speed dating event. Fang falls in love with a certain pink haired woman...Sorry I'm bad at summary Chapter 3 rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys..This is my first ffiction ever... pls have mercy..xD**

**This story is based on a movie. I thought it'd be a good idea if the main characters were Fang and Light... It'll take just a few things from the movie...so... ehmm... Just enjoy..xD**

**PS I DO NOT ANYTHING...**

* * *

A beautiful raiven haired woman was walking along the seaside: destination nowhere. It was a sunny and clear day. Everything was calm. The sea was blue and the beach was unsually deserted. It was a good thing though, so that she'd be able to spare her time only for herself. Immersed in her thoughts, Oerba Yun Fang found herself surrounded by friends who are beginning to settle down. Her friends were beginning to build up their own family. Many children, a house to live in and a person to love and to live the rest of your life with. But she had none of this or she would ever. She had this chance, once. But she foolishly let it go many years ago. The only person she has ever loved and her last chance of happiness, were gone. Gone forever.

Pain, sadness and solitude. This was Oerba Yun Fang was made of.. She was a broken shell. An empty shell buried under the wet sand. A shell soaked by the salted water of the sea

She lay down and focused her glance at the blue sky. _'If I only were a cloud… float up in the sky, no concerns, no thoughts… and… no fear of being alone…'_

Then she closed her eyes and drifted into her dream world…

* * *

_Three years ago. _

"_C'mon Fang! Get up!" hollered the redhead to the sleeping Fang._

"_Hmm..Five more minutes…" mumbled Fang in response._

_Vanille tilted her head to her right, letting out a sigh. She turned to the vase on the bedside table. She took the flowers and poured onto Fang's face._

"_HEY!" growled the woman "OK OK I'm up! I'm up!"

* * *

_

"_._.is._this?" asked the woman._

"_It's a speed dating event!" replied happily Vanille grabbing her friend's arm._

"_Whaat? No way I'm doing this, Vanille. I'm coming back home."_

"_Huhhh…" hissed Vanille._

_Fang sigh and turned herself as she began to walk home. "See ya at home Vanille… Don't get-"_

_The woman was cut off by the sight of a beautiful pink haired woman with a camera in her hands. Everything was gone aside them. She couldn't hear anything, nor see anyone else. It was like a new world. A new world in which there was only them. It was wonderful, yet was also stifling. The woman was taking photos and it seemed like the pinkette didn't notice her. She was hoping for the woman to turn and look at her. But then, her wish was granted. She felt herself dying when her eyes met the woman's. Her eyes widened, her breath caught on her throat and her heart pounding in her chest Those aqua eyes. Those lips… She was beautiful. Beautiful like an angel. Yeah. She was her angel._

_

* * *

_

**So how was it?**

**Should I continue this? Just tell me what you think... Review pls! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to Tear of Light OerbaFarron Sox765 fujingodofwind t1Mb3r shiznagisa BuRiChiFaN who reviewed my 1st story.. xD THANK U GUYS! =D This is the 2nd part of the prologue .. I'm sorry if it's short (690 words, without the a/n).. I'm pretty busy with my school... many tests... *sniff***

**PLS ENJOY! =D**

_

* * *

She felt herself dying when her eyes met the woman's. Her eyes widened, her breath caught on her throat and her heart pounding in her chest Those aqua eyes. Those lips… She was beautiful. Beautiful like an angel. Yeah. She was her angel._

_She couldn't help but gaze at the woman. Her mouth opened and her chest exploding, she took a deep breath to calm herself. She had to talk to this woman. She had to know her, to hear her voice, smell her scent. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath again in order to gain the courage and talk to the pinkette. 'C'mon Fang… You can do this…' she said to herself. She clenched her hands into a fist. She really wanted to approach her, but her body was struggling against her will._

"_Fang?" Vanille poked her friend on the back, trying to get her attention, with no results. "Ehi… Faaaang?" Then she tilted her head to look over Fang and notice a strawberry blonde haired woman. "Fang?"_

"_H-huh?" responded the woman as she turned to the girl._

_Vanille raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "Didn't you say you were going home?" she giggled._

_Fang blinked and grabbed the redhead by the shoulders, shaking her non-stop. "Vanille you gotta help me!"_

"_Waaaaah… Faaaaaaaang… Stooop iiiit…"_

"_C'mon Vanille!" insisted Fang. "Pleaseee I have to talk to her…"_

"_Ok ok" Vanille surrended at Fang's torture. She felt the floor spinning under her feet as she held her head trying to stop the dizzying sensation. "Who are you talking about?"_

_The raven haired put herself behind the girl and pointed out the photografer. "I'm talking about her!"_

"_Fang…" Vanille sighed. Yeah, it was a beautiful woman. Strawberry blonde, nice legs and gorgeous body. She seemed to be a model, and was the perfect type of Fang but… "Don't you see her ID?... She's not a participant… She's an organizer.. You can't just go there and ask her for a d-" Before she could finish Fang was already gone."But… huh, never mind…" She looked down at her feet and smiled._

"_Hey! Vanille? Is that you?"_

"_Hope?"_

_Fang approached the woman who was now sitting at the bar. "Hey… I'm Fang…" she began, smiling at the woman._

"_Uhm… I'm… I don't partecipate on this…" _

"_No… Don't worry. I don't mind, I just wanna know if you believe on love at first sight?"_

_The woman smiled letting out a small laugh and turned away from the stranger._

_Then Fang made her way towards the point where the woman was now looking at, facing her. "And, on second sight?"The woman was smiling and she was glad for this, at least she was sure she wasn't annoying her. "Ha… I feel like I'm a camera… I can make you smile."_

"_ehmmm… You know what?" began firmly the photografer "You may not be able to come back home… you know?"_

"_Eh…?" Fang was puzzled._

_The woman chuckled. "Because you're already on my mind."_

_Fang couldn't help but giggled at this. It was like a dream. She was talking to her and she needed to keep up the conversation and so she continued. _

"_You're like a louse you… Always in my head…" said Fang._

"_And you're like pee… I can't resist you" responded the woman._

"_If you were a ball…" wondered Fang "… I wouldn't be able to shoot…"_

"'_Cause you'd always miss me?" laughed the woman._

"_You're like poop" 'Wait… what?' thought Fang. 'Uh-oh…This is not good…'_

"_Huh?" The woman had a disgusted expression on her face._

'_Think of something Fang!' - "I wouldn't be able to play with you…"_

_The woman bursted in laugh. And Fang too._

"_I'm Fang"_

"_I'm Claire."_

_They shook their hands._

_It was official. Oerba Yun Fang fell in love with this woman. And just the small contact between their bodies, like shaking hands, made her heart melt.

* * *

_

**Don't forget to leave the reviews ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm Fang"_

"_I'm Claire."_

_They shook their hands._

_It was official. Oerba Yun Fang fell in love with this woman. And just the small contact between their bodies, like shaking hands, made her heart melt._

_This was the beginning of their story._

* * *

_Days passed by, they began to see each other more often and spend more time together. The bond between them was starting to develop as their love to each other become stronger and deeper, until they introduced themselves to their own friends - well, to mostly Fang's friends- as a couple. Claire seemed to have only colleagues in her life, the woman's never knew exactly the definition of the word 'friend'.  
It was a wonderful thing she had with Claire. Finally she had a purpose in her life, she would never just sleep on the couch all day like she's done before. She finally had something to live for.  
__Claire was a gorgeous woman, stubborn, a bit shy, funny in her way and really beautiful. She was the only woman she knew she wanted to spend her entire life with.  
She was the perfect woman, to an unperfect woman, like her.  
Ying and Yang, they said._

* * *

_"Ohmy- Vanillee-"_

Fang was nervous.

"VANILLEEE-!"

She ran downstairs, searching for the redhead. "What is it, Fang?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS BLOUSE- HOW ABOUT MY JACKET-? DAMN. I SHOULD PROBABLY CANCEL EVERYTHING AND POSTPONE IT."

Fang was delirious.

_"Just calm down, Fang okay? It's not like they're gonna eat you or anything. But most importantly, I wanted to ask you something..."_

"What is it?"

"Are you sure about her? I mean- "

"I am sure. She's perfect."

"O-Okay. Yeah, she's hot and stuffs, but isn't this one of those "bed and 'breakfast'" thing, isn't it?"

_Fang has always been the 'playgirl' of the family. When they were younger, Fang used to skip classes and secretly bring home a new girl (or maybe even more than one) and.. they would start 'playing cards'. Vanille was only a high school student that time, and it was terrible to walk in to your sister using her hands for something else except for cooking. She had refused to eat Fang's cooking, the first time she saw her sister... 'stuffing the turkey'.  
For a short period, Vanille decided to live of noodles and fruits, until she convinced her sister to wash her hands with alcohol and wear gloves before touching any kind of ingredients and food.  
She would never forget all the excuses her sister used to make up at the last minute. Like...  
"The teacher asked us to describe a friend... I decided that it'd be original to describe 'everything' about her." or "We were just... practicing singing... It's... easier to let out your voice... naked."  
She chuckled. What if she used the same excuses with Fang if she ever walks into her and someone doing that stuff?_

"Hey. Vanille. Pay attention, please."

"Okay, how much is it?"

"VANILLE I'M SERIOUS!"

"I think you look great. Oh, and you should move, Ms Turkey is coming in less than 30 minutes."

_It was time to know Claire's family. The thought made Fang shiver down her spine. Would Claire's father give a task to prove her love? Like kill a Behemot or something? She could imagine the scene. That troubled her. Would Claire's parents kill her or torture her? And most of all, would Claire's family accept her?_

_She had already introduced Claire to Vanille, her only family. Vanille was shocked._

* * *

"_Vanille" the redhead and the strawberry blonde shook their hands, making Fang a bit jelous._

"_Excuse me?" _

"_It's my name, and yours?"_

"_I'm… Claire… Claire Farron." responded the woman._

"_So Claire… You're a photografer, right? What are your intentions?" inquired the redhead with a serious look._

_The strawberry blonde nodded and gulped. This girl looked so vivid and cheerful, this serious face didn't match her._

_Vanille chuckled as she smiled. "Just joking… How can a woman like you be with someone like Fang? I mean… You're so beautiful and Fang is… well… I mean, It's like putting water and oil together… They won't mix…" Vanille giggled. "I think you have to know somethings about my friend over there" she pointed at Fang "… One. Fang is not a morning person and if you try to wake her up, you'd probably end up with a black eye or a broken limb. Two. Always have supplies in fridge. If not you'll be her dinner. Three. Buy earplugs, she snores like a Behemot during…"_

_Fang tossed as she raised her brow with a dangerous look on her face. Her arms crossed on her chest._

"You're beautiful, as always." Fang slowly walked towards the pinkette. "Perfect, to the unperfect. Ying and Yang."

"Awww- Fang that's really sweet of you!" Vanille was recording everything. Where the hell did she take the videocamera from?! "I don't get the Ying and Yang part though... wasn't it the black and white symbol?"

"Yeah, it's a chinese symbol" Claire smiled. "It represents the balance of everything. Nothing can be either good or bad. There's always a good thing about the bad, and viceversa."

"Oh! I see! So... You're the good and Fang's the bad? And.. you're the white and Fang... the black?"

Suddenly, an evil aura filled the room.

"_I… I think I have to go now…" the redhead smiled at Claire once again as she rushed out of the room._

"_Sorry 'bout that… Vanille is such a pest sometimes, but that's good for her. Thanks to her attitude, she was always able to cheer me up whenever everything felt grey."_

_Claire held her girlfriend's hand, smiling at her. This was the first time she saw Fang's eyes shining like that. She could admit to herself she was a bit jealous of Vanille.  
"Well… If that's so, from now on, I'll be your paintbrush."_

_Fang lifted her head._

"_I'll give colour to your life."_

* * *

_Fang entered her girlfriend's appartment. Her heart exploding in her chest. She blinked._

"_Fang? What are you doing there standing like a snowman? Come in…"_

_Fang was petrified. Claire's appartment was huge. Everything was… wow… wow… Compared to this, her appartment was only the nook. And now she felt more inferior than she already was. Her family must be very rich._

_Claire approached the woman and grabbed her forearm. "Fang…"_

"_Huh?"_

_The pinkette smiled. "C'mon, don't be shy."_

_Fang nodded as she followed her lover. They sat on the black couch. The raiven head was panicking, she didn't know what to do. Or what to say._

"_Don't be so tensed, make yourself at home…"_

'_I feel like an ice cream in the middle of the desert… But c'mon Fang! You can do this!' she thought to herself. "Uhm… Claire? Where's…*gulp* where's your family?"_

"_Uhm… They're not here…"_

_Fang let out a sigh of relief. She was happy for this. Claire never talked much about her family. Actually, she never did say a single word about it.  
She wasn't phisically and mentally prepared to face Claire's parents, but she knew that she would have to, sooner or later. She looked at her girlfriend who had her fist clenched on her thight. She narrowed her eyes in concern._

"_They won't come…" began Claire._

"…_why?" asked curiously Fang. Maybe they were out for a business trip?_

"_They're dead. Actually they're dead for a long time now…"_

_Claire's voice was trembling, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
Fang knew what it meant to lose important people, such as parents. She could understand Claire's feelings. It's hard at first, but then, you have to survive right? So you have to keep going and live on. Give honor to them and their hard work. Through times she learned a lot of things, and loneliness was part of those. But as Claire said, there is always something good in bad things.  
And the good thing about all of this, was that she was alive. She could've died with them in that accident, but she was alive._

"_I-I'm so sorry… I… I didn't know."_

"_Don't worry it's okay… I'm not alone at all. I still have my little sister, Serah."_

_No. This wasn't suppose to be like this. She wanted to make Claire smile, not cry. 'Fang! Think of something!' she scolded herself. "Uhm… Where's she now?"_

_Claire had her head still lowered, her glance focused on her fists. Her face was covered by her fringe, but she could sight a smile forming on her lips. She was smiling. But it was not a happy smile. It was a sad smile. 'Great Fang… Go on like this and you'll end up being kicked out…'_

"S-_She's studying abroad… at Eden's College…" _

"_Is she coming back for a visit, right?"_

"…Y-_Yeah, I think…" murmured Claire. Her voice wasn't louder than a whisper._

_That tone, something was wrong. She wanted to know what was eating her, but it was obvious that Claire didn't want to talk about, yet.  
"C'mon Claire! Heads up and let's do something else, just to… keep out the bad memories. For example… Let's go for a walk, at the seaside. It's almost evening, and as you know, Bodhum is famous for its sunsets. We could sit there and-"_

"_Then…" interrupted Claire. "I would have to bring a life jacket…"_

_Fang tilted her head. "Eh?… You planning to take a bath? It's too late. The water'd be too cold by now… you'll end up catching something…" She would never confess her girlfriend she couldn't swim._

"_But it's not for me. It's for you." Claire's face was way too serious. Uh oh. Maybe she already knows. Does she find her pathetic now? Fang gulped.  
_

'_Bow did she know I couldn't swim? No way. Nobody except Vanille knows about this…'  
Sweat was dropping from the brunette's face. "Wh-why so?"_

"_Because if I don't… You'll end up drowning in my love." _

_Fang was surprised. False alarm. She sighed in relief. Good. She would still have time to learn._

"_Hey! What's with your face? Don't tell me you can't swim…can you?" teased Claire._

_Fang blushed at the comment._

_Claire bursted in laugh. She couldn't believe that someone like Fang couldn't swim. Fang was the type of I-am-able-to-do-anything and knowing this was just... non-Fang.  
__'So you think it's funny huh? Then…' She grabbed Claire's shoulders and pushed her down on the couch. She was now on top of her._

"_You know what? Even if you were a cactus, I'd always be ready to hold you… no matter how much it hurts." Spoke Fang as she looked at her in the eyes. "Claire… If only I met you before… where were you all this time?"_

"_I was here. I've always been here."_

"_Ah… I see… Maybe that's why you were never in my dreams…" Fang grinned.  
_

* * *

_A/N. I AM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR SO LONG- *begs for forgiveness*  
I know that many of you lost interest, or completely forgot about this. TTuTT it's been so long, I know- but I'm back and ready to continue this.  
Many things happened this past year- but thanks to a friend of mine - sleepycoru, who reminded that I still have to continue this, today I was inspired to restart writing. ^-^  
Please check her out, guys,  
w w u/3656071/sleepycoru  
she's awesome. ^^  
Ah also- I'll still be a bit slow with the updates, but I promise I'll do my best- ^^_


End file.
